This invention relates to an earthquake-proof bed of superior compressive and earthquake-proof structure and, in particular, to an earthquake-proof bed suitable for securing human life in the event of a serious earthquake which collapses buildings and houses.
up to the present, conventionally popularized beds have been designed and developed for enabling comfortable sleep, not taking into consideration the idea of guarding sleeping people from disastrous earthquakes.
Accordingly, when severe earthquakes occur and housing collapses, it is impossible to escape from the collapsed houses because the residents are crushed thereunder. In fact, as shown in the recent Great Hanshin Earthquake, it was impossible to cope with such a disastrous earthquake as 3600 people, or approximately 70% of those perishing in the disaster, were crushed to death.
This invention was developed in consideration of the above, and an object thereof is to provide an earthquake-proof bed able to safeguard human beings while sleeping, even in a severe earthquake.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved earthquake-proof bed providing required facilities for an earthquake by providing sufficient space in the bed for holding necessities, such as tools for escaping, food, a portable radio, etc., in the event of an emergency such as the above-mentioned severe earthquake.